


We All Need Bed Days Sometimes

by PleaseNoAngst



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, Healthy Relationships, Hurt and comfort, Just Kuvira having a bad day, Slice of Life, Tenzin and Pema Mentioned, first fic, mentions of depression, no real story just chilling lmao, not really a lot of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26549686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PleaseNoAngst/pseuds/PleaseNoAngst
Summary: Kuvira is having a bed day, Korra comforts her after she comes back from work. Mainly just Kuvira and Korra having an adult relationship and mutual understanding of each other's needs.It's cute ?? I thinkALSO, it's not been beta read, so if there are errors. tell me and i will fix them. thanks! <3
Relationships: Korra/Kuvira (Avatar)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 55





	We All Need Bed Days Sometimes

We All Need Bed Days

Korra likes to wake up naturally. With the sun peeking through curtains, slowly illuminating the room and in turn, warming it up slightly. Nowadays she doesn’t need to worry about warmth, Kuvira’s body is usually huddled up next to her in the morning. They fit like puzzle pieces, heat radiating off one another. Most days start with Kuvira nuzzling into Korra’s neck, smiles peeking up at the corners of their mouths, just like the sun through the curtains. 

However, Korra realises soon enough that today is one of those different days. She can tell just by the way Kuvira is positioned; slightly further away from Korra. Kuvira has wrapped her own arms around herself, in a fetal position, being her own big spoon. It crosses Korra’s mind to reach out and cradle Kuvira herself, but she knows better by now, that these days don’t brighten just through simple touch. It’s a lot more complicated. Korra knows that these days usually bring Kuvira a lot of guilt, thoughts that she is a burden on the Avatar. That she isn’t deserving of the brightness in her life that is Korra. Deep down, Kuvira knows this. As she has supported the Avatar through a lot of bed days herself. They know each other well enough by now what helps and what doesn’t, what to do and what not to do. And sometimes there isn’t anything to be done, other than some patience and unconditional love.

This unconditional love they have for one another is able to bring some light into the darkness. Although the love can’t out-shadow the negative, sometimes it’s just enough warmth and reassurance to keep them going. Both of them understand they aren’t meant to heal each other, but be there for one another. Korra has come to the realisation she can’t piece people back together herself, nor should she try, she can just be of support. And Kuvira has learnt to accept that same love, that it’s ok to have a bad day, show your emotions to people and take some time for herself. It’s never been easy, but as they grow old together, they both learn more and more about themselves every day. As their hair greys and their bones stiffen in the cold, they learn how to love in more than one way.

Korra decides it’s time for her to get up and get ready to head over to Air Temple Island for her morning classes. She knows Tenzin considers her a master, but she still hasn’t accepted the position within herself yet. Whether she considers herself a master or not, she still goes to teach the new students what she knows. She gives so much to them, it fulfills her in a way. However, hard she knows it is for Kuvira on these bed days, she knows deep down Kuvira needs some time alone, so the lessons at Air Temple Island are the perfect way to distract herself from Kuvira’s pain. So she gets ready for her day, and leaves Kuvira with a smile from the doorway.

  
  


\-------

  
  


Kuvira has been drifting in and out of sleep, until her bladder protests in a way she can’t deny much longer. She noticed her partner leaving, but she didn’t have the energy to say goodbye. No matter how much she loves the Avatar, sometimes breathing is tiring on these days. She knows it’s going to be a long one because she has held her bladder in for so long. Muttering forced encouragement to herself, she drags herself up from the bed. Her legs feel like lead as she shifts towards the bathroom. The metalbender sits on the toilet with her head in her hands, trying to recreate the breathing exercises Korra taught her. The same ones she does with Korra, when the Avatar’s nightmares get too much. The breathing exercises almost became a mantra shared between the two, of support and love without words. The same way Kuvira shows love to Korra by bringing food home. Or Korra picking flowers from Pema’s garden to bring back to her and their apartment in Republic City. 

After her much needed toilet break, it’s time to force herself to bathe. Deciding to forgo the heat this time in the shower, she sets it to cold. The temperature is a shock to her system, a much needed shock. Startling her out of her minor daze. Kuvira is usually very efficient in the shower, what is the point otherwise. A small smile breaks out on her face, reminded of Korra’s words about how she should allow herself some longer showers. That the length would be good for her to unwind. Of course she doesn’t listen, she will brush her teeth in the shower like usual, cutting the time down by 2 minutes exactly. Kuvira hasn’t completely been able to rid her militant morning routine from her system, not even years after her attempt to conquer and unite the Earth Kingdoms into her Empire. Instead she sticks with conquering the Avatar in the bedroom. Another smile sneaks its way onto her face at the thought of that.

The metalbender knows this will pass, as it always does. She knows she’s resilient, but it doesn’t take away from the heaviness of her mind and body. One foot in front of the other, literally and figuratively. She ends up in the kitchen, settling on some left over rice for her breakfast. She takes her bowl over to the sofa, switches on the radio and reads yesterday’s newspaper. There’s a Probending game on the radio and it reminds her of the Avatar again. Some part of her wishes she saw the Avatar at a game, but this just reminds the metalbender of that time in her life. Where she never felt a part of something. She doesn’t dwell on this, as there is no point having a foot in the past anymore. Kuvira likes to think of it as a waste of energy, but deep down she knows she just doesn’t want to hurt like that anymore. Flicking her attention back to the paper, squinting a little. There it is again, Korra’s words in her head. “You really need glasses ‘Vira,” Korra repeats for what feels like the thousandth time. 

Not one to admit she’s wrong, even over something so trivial, she passes on this suggestion, out of pride and some slight embarrassment. Another reminder that she is aging. 

“Spirits, maybe I am getting old,” huffing out loud to herself. 

Kuvira goes about her day in the best way she can, skipping out on the laundry, but still making the bed. The shower and the neat bed sheets bring her the tiniest bit of solace. Even the rice she was able to ingest was helping. She knows this will pass. _ I will be okay, this will be okay, I’m safe here. _

  
  


\---------

Both the Avatar and Kuvira have gone about their days as they normally would, both struggling a bit more than usual, but it’s okay. Kuvira can hear Korra attempting to get through the door. A giggle almost comes out of Kuvira as she hears Korra mumbling in annoyance and kicking the door open.

Korra stumbles in, key in hand, one bag in her hands and the other hanging from her mouth. Now Kuvira does let a small laugh out at the sight of her dishevelled partner. 

“Don’t mind me, just brought the whole of Ba Sing Se up the stairs,” Korra declares through some panting, once the bag in her mouth has been dropped onto the kitchen counter.

“It’s not my fault you don’t carry a bag anywhere,” Kuvira replies to her lover with a smile. 

Korra exaggerates her exhaustion by bending over and huffing. “Oh come on, your day can’t have been worse than mine hun,” the metalbender teased.

Korra looks at her with a grin, but Kuvira can see the sympathy in her eyes. And then something else flashes in Korra’s face and her grin gets bigger.  _ Spirits, I didn’t think she could smile even wider _ , Kuvira thinks to herself. Her thoughts are soon cut off by Korra shifting quickly towards the metalbender on the sofa. 

“Oh no you don’t,” Kuvira is almost close to shouting at this point, knowing exactly what the Avatar is planning next. She starts covering herself with as many pillows as possible before Korra jumps on her. Korra is laughing out loud by this point. 

_ I will never get bored of her laugh _ . The rest of her thoughts are interrupted by Korra poking her head through the little pillow fortress and pressing her nose to Kuvira’s cheek, cold from the ride back home. 

“Get your snot off me, your nose is cold as the Water Tribe,” Kuvira huffs and half heartedly tries to push her partner off. 

“If you let me warm my nose up, I’ll let you know what food I brought you back from Pema...And if I got your favourite flowers or not,” Korra jokes back, wiggling her eyebrows in the process. Kuvira shoots her a look as to say, stop or you’ll end up on the floor and not the sofa. Korra reads her partner’s face, and swiftly moves her face away, pulling some pillows off in the process. Korra’s face grows more serious, placing a hand on Kuvira’s head. She smooths out the metalbenders stray hairs, mussed by the pillow fiasco. 

“I love you, you know that right? And I brought back steam buns and some tiger lilies. Clear the table by the sofa, and I’ll plate up our food.” Korra grins as she says this, and the metalbender can only muster a small angle of her lip. The Avatar pats Kuvira’s head and heaves herself up off the sofa.

Korra is humming a lover’s tune in the kitchen, while Kuvira clears the table and turns the TV on. Grabbing a blanket in the process and sitting back on the sofa. Korra comes back and sits in her usual spot, with Kuvira’s legs over her knees. They still steal glances at one another, as if they haven’t been together for years by this point.

They’ve both finished their food by this point, plates stacked neatly on the table beside them. Korra is rubbing the older woman’s feet lovingly.

“I-I’m sorry for bei-” Korra cuts Kuvira off with a light tap on her feet and replies.

“Please don’t. I love you, I get like this. We all do. If it was a problem, I wouldn’t have brought you back food and flowers,” Korra says in a semi stern way.

“Yes you would,” Kuvira states.

“Yeah, you’re right, but you know I don’t mind hun. You take care of me, and I take care of you. And we will grow old together even with the good and bad days.”

“Ugh, stop being so nice, I’m trying to mope here,” Kuvira sighs.

“Yeah I know, come here though, please,” Korra asks. Kuvira swings her legs around, and swaps her feet with her head. The Avatar already started to stroke her partner’s hair gently. The metalbender closes her eyes and sighs in relief. She feels slightly better than she did in the morning and she knows she will be even better by the time they get into bed.

“I love you Korra, thank you for your patience. I appreciate it more than you know,” Kuvira says bravely, knowing she doesn’t have to meet Korra’s eyes at this admission. Korra’s fingers falter slightly, and she sighs too.

“I do know how you feel, because you do the same for me when I’m like this. You will be okay. We both will. We always are. And always will be.” She replies. Kuvira opens her eyes at this, bringing a hand up to Korra’s face. It’s slightly awkward at this angle, but the smile on Korra’s face shows that her affection is taken on board. Korra leans down, and peppers the older woman’s thick eyebrows with kisses. Moving onto her forehead, then down the bridge of her nose. Ending up at her lips. Kuvira leans into her partner's love, and they kiss each other. They stay like this, in the loving yet awkward embrace for a while. Kuvira whispers an, “I love you,” onto Korra’s lips, and they both smile at one another, still embraced.

  
_ I will be okay, this will be okay, I am safe here. _ Kuvira thinks to herself once more. And she lets herself melt into her partner’s embrace once more.

**Author's Note:**

> hey thanks for reading lol. this is my first fic, so i honestly had no clue what i was doing. 
> 
> only the head cannon that pastrami is a beef product 18+ group chat gave me. so if you're coming from that gc, thanks for the encouragement.
> 
> if you do want to give me constructive criticism, i am a pisces, so word it nicely please ajhgdjhgsjghd. love you all, happy soft kuvira saturday :D


End file.
